Donuts
by That-Hamster-Wheel
Summary: When Eddie comes running into the locker room will Jamie be able to help her out? Read to find out.
1. Donuts

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters. I only own the plot to this beautifully written story.

A/N: So this is my first story and I am really excited about it. Please read, enjoy, and review.

Eddie ran into the men's locker room at the precinct in tears. She ran straight for Jamie. Jamie looked at her and saw her tears and distressed look. "Hey Eddie what's wrong?" Jamie asked. Between tears and a few hiccups she said "The civilian". Jamie looked down at her and said "Oh Eddie...". Jamie grabbed her hand and dragged her gently over to the bench away from the door. He sat her down on the bench and then sat next to her. Jamie opened his arms and said "Come here". Eddie nearly jumped into his arms and wrapped them around his stomach. She rested her head on his shoulder and continued to cry. Jamie remembered the incident from this morning but had no idea it had affected his partner so badly.

Flashback:

Jamie and Eddie had stopped for a coffee near the end of their shift. Eddie had also gotten a plump looking jelly donut. Jamie swore she had a secret love affair with those things. She was just about to bite into her donut when a civilian came up to her and started to rant at her. "Coffee and a fat donut" he started, then continued "all you cops are the same... Stopping for coffee and getting fat off donuts." He then went on to say "No wonder you cops are so lousy at your jobs." Eddie backed away from the man a bit but he kept inching closer. Jamie noticed this and put himself between Eddie and the man. Jamie said "Hey I'm going to have to ask you to step away from my partner." He then said to the man "If you don't I am going to have to arrest you for harassing my partner here." The man gave Eddie a really dirty look and muttered profanities under his breath and walked away. Jamie opened Eddie's door for her and she got in the squad car. He got into the driver's side and they drove back to the precinct in silence.

End of flashback

Eddie finally spoke after a few minutes of crying. "Do you think that man was right about me Jamie?" she asked. Jamie looked down at her and said "What do you mean Eddie?". Eddie lifted her head from his shoulder and looked up at him for the first time in what felt like ages. "I mean that all cops get fat off donuts and are lousy at their jobs" she said. Jamie replied "Some cops are lousy at their jobs and some do get fat off donuts but that is not you Eddie." Eddie let a few more tears slip then said "You don't think I am fat from all the donuts?". Jamie stared at her like she had said the most outrageous thing in the world. "Seriously Eddie!? You are gorgeous and you have a great figure" Jamie said. "And as for the job, well I have never seen a female cop run as fast as you when we're chasing a suspect. And I have seen female cops run." he said. A single tear slipped down Eddies face. Jamie wiped it away with his thumb. Eddie was so touched by his words. Suddenly she looked up and crashed her lips to his as if her life depended on it. Jamie was caught off guard but reciprocated the kiss with the same enthusiasm as Eddie. When they broke apart he rested his forehead against hers. "I love you Eddie and I will always be there for you" Jamie said. "I love you too Jamie and I will always be there for you too" Eddie replied. Eddie laced their fingers together and smiled. For the first time in a long time she felt like everything was going to be alright. Jamie looked down at their laced fingers and smiled a wide smile and realized this was how he always wanted it to remain. Just him and Eddie against the world. Together forever if the world would let them be.

The End

A/N: Well I hope you guys liked my first story. Please review and let me know what you thought.


	2. Alternate Ending

Disclaimer: Same as previously stated. I own nothing and make no claim to own anything.

A/N: 1 review I received asked about a sequel and another review mentioned Renzulli being angry if they were kissing in the precinct. So I played off both of those reviews and gave you guys an alternate ending. Hope you all like it. Please read, enjoy, and review.

Setting: Happens right after they kiss on the bench hidden from the view of the door.

Alternate Ending

Jamie and Eddie heard movement on the other side of the door and jumped apart. Jamie looked at Eddie and said "We will talk more about this" he gestured between them "later". Eddie silently nodded at Jamie and let a few more tears slip from her eyes to set the scene. A minute later Renzulli came into the locker room looking for Jamie. "Reagan!" Renzulli hollered. "Reagan where are you?" Renzulli asked. "Over here sarge" called out Jamie. As Renzulli was walking over to the bench he asked Jamie "Hey Reagan you seen your partner Janko?". "Sarge she's right here" Jamie answered back. "Well what's she doing in the men's locker room?" Renzulli asked as he rounded the corner and saw them. Jamie took a few moments to answer. While Renzulli was waiting for an answer he surveyed the scene before him. Officer Janko was crying and had tears running down her normally tough expressioned face. Officer Reagan had a hand on her back and was rubbing it gently.

"Reagan you gonna answer my question?" Renzulli harshly spat out. "She's in here because she had a bad scare in the women's locker room" Jamie replied calmly. "Oh and just what sort of scare was this?" Renzulli asked clearly angry at the display in front of him. "Well you see sarge, she was in the shower and heard a bunch of scary noises. So she quickly dressed and dried her hair and then she ran into here in a distressed state." Jamie explained. "Well why is she still in here?" Renzulli asked angrily. "Janko here didn't know if whatever scared her was still in the locker room" Jamie replied. "Finish up in here and I'll get a female officer to check the women's locker room to make sure it's safe" Renzulli said with a sharp tone. Renzulli left the locker room and Jamie and Eddie were once again alone. "Hey Eddie want to get a drink?" Jamie asked sweetly. "Oh Jamie I would love that." Eddie replied. "And thanks again for covering for us. The women's locker room was kinda scary so thanks to you now they will make sure it's safe." Eddie finished. Jamie helped Eddie up from the bench and they left the locker room and went to grab a drink together.

The End


End file.
